


That's what Friends Are For

by Tammara125Swan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Being an Idiot, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammara125Swan/pseuds/Tammara125Swan
Summary: Ladybug has great news that she wants to share with her partner against crime. Unfortunately the cat does not take things as she expects.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 54





	That's what Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks yo BreAnna zaverousky for being My beta reader You're the best. I hope you like it and I promise it will all make sense in the end

Chat Noir was quite happy that night. It had been about three months since Ladybug, the love of his life, told him that she was doing her best to get over “Mr perfect” as she didn't believe that he would ever see her as more than a friend. He had spent the last few months getting quite close to her and had even convinced her to have disposable phones so they could talk when they were de-transformed.

Despite his crushing love for Ladybug, Chat had tried to get her out of his heart throughout their partnership, He had dated a co-worker for a few months, when it didn't work out he felt bad but not heartbroken, Ladybug was still next to him. After that he had dated Abigail, a model he worked with who had seemed like a good girl but she soon showed her true colors and again he found himself guided towards the only girl who could be in his heart.

Chat landed on the Eiffel Tower early enough for the night patrol, and was surprised to find Ladybug, already sitting there on a beam with her legs dangling and a charming smile on her lips.

“Good evening my Lady, is a reason I owe your company so early” he approached until he was sitting next to her with his shoulders brushing.

“Hi kitty, the truth is I was too happy to wait for the patrol time at home, I went out to burn some energy and time” He kept looking towards the city but Chat managed to distinguish an adorable blush on his cheeks, it could well be because of the exercise, cold or ... something else?

“Tell me Ladybug, who had you so full of life today” She tried to keep her voice sounding good but the full name of the heroine without nicknames had escaped her because of the emptiness he was feeling in her stomach.

“I started dating someone” she said on a sigh with her eyes still lost in the city, but her expression of peace was lost when she heard Chat scream.

“What? What do you mean you're dating someone?“ His voice sounded annoyed but inside he felt boiling he couldn't believe what she was saying.

“Chat relax don't yell” Ladybug tried to be understanding but she wasn't liking the cat boy's attitude “I told you that I had tried to forget my old crush and this boy, he's really sweet he approached me, we talked for a while about our lives and how we connected since school started, we had gone out a few times and today he asked me to be his girlfriend” he paused trying to look his partner in the eye but he avoided her “Chat, I said yes”

“And what about me?” Chat asked with a tense voice.

“What do you mean, what's about you?” Ladybug sounded really confused but Chat was too upset to notice.

“I mean that you knew how I felt about you and you said that you would think about it and wait for you and are you telling me that even if the "Mr Perfect" was not in the picture I did not have a chance eather?” Chat's voice grew louder as he spoke up that he was finally screaming again, he was more furious than Ladybug had ever seen him.

“First that nothing could swear that I had made it very clear to you from the beginning that I do not feel anything romantic for you- She hear him take a strong breath- You are my best friend, you are the person I count whit, you know things about me that a couple does not know, we have a different connection, Chat please understand me” Ladybug sounded desperate, she really wanted Chat to understand her, she couldn't lose her best friend, but apparently the cat boy didn't feel the same.

Chat had started walking through the beam where they were impatiently muttering things to himself, Ladybug had managed to understand words like Waste of time and second option, she was afraid that if she started talking she would get much more hurt.

“Look what you think if we skip the patrol today and talk tomorrow” She was too upset to be nice and she didn't want to make things worse.

Just as Ladybug took her yoyo out of the Eiffel tower she felt a hand grab her wrist too tightly making her turn.

“No. We are going to talk now, that you do not understand that I know you better than anyone, that no one can have this kind of connection with you” He sounded more sad than annoyed with the situation, Ladybug was trying to understand him from the beginning From his society he had told her that he felt more than friendship, but she had tried not to give him the wrong ideas and even thought that everything had been resolved when he had started talking about his new girlfriend. This was totally taking her off guard.

“Unless you want your face to end up crashed against the beam over there, you're going to let me go and we talk about it the next patrol or fight, is it clear?” Having said that, I did not wait for an answer and recovered his wrist from such a strong grip he went in the opposite direction to her house in case Chat happened to follow her.

When Marinette landed in her room and de-transformed falling with the face at her bed, she was exhausted as if she had run all over Paris hundreds of times without rest, arguing with Chat had exhausted her. She wasn't really sure what to expect by telling her that she was dating someone, maybe an interrogation if the boy was good enough for her (which he was), maybe some joke about how he would cataclysm him if he hurt her, but definitely not this. She began to remember the times during his time as partners he had told him that he had started dating someone even the time he did not answer his civil phone because his girlfriend was not comfortable with his "secret friend" she had felt happy That someone was always for his friend but seeing him now, maybe he had misinterpreted things?

Turning on his back so that she could get his phone out, he quickly opened the messaging service and wrote “You won't believe what just happened” before pressing the send button she realized that it was the conversation with Chat that she had opened automatically. It was him, who she always turned to when something happened no matter what, and now? What could I do if he was the problem?

She was tempted to throw her cell phone out the window but soon her eyes filled with tears.

“It's not your fault, it's important for you to know that” Tikki's voice sounded close, full of compassion for the poor girl who was crying “You can't control your feelings and if you gave Chat a chance it would be a lie because you know you don't feel the same”

To say that it would be a long week for Marinette was an understatement, things at school weren't very good, she had no one to talk to about what had happened with Chat and her parents had needed extra help at the bakery. The only quiet moments of her were with her new boyfriend. He was calm and tried to give him his space since she told him about a problem with a "close friend". Marinette did not understand how this boy could be so perfect, he was basically helping her solve things with a boy he could hate because he was chasing his girlfriend. Marinette snuggled closer to him while they were watching a movie when her phone rang insistently with three continuous messages.

Bad luck: Are you mad?  
Bad luck: Don't you want to talk to me?  
Bad luck 🙃

Marinette blinked rapidly thinking that since there hadn't been an akuma all week she hadn't spoken but she didn't feel comfortable talking to another boy if her boyfriend was hanging out with her.

“Everything okay?” He asked as he paused the movie.

“Yes, don't worry I can answer tomorrow” Marinette answered with a smile, putting the movie back on, but not before quickly answering.

Lady Luck: I'm not mad, just busy we can talk tomorrow  
Lady Luck: 😄

She snuggled back when a message came through. She debated whether or not to check it but she finally decided to look. She almost fell on her back when she read the message.

Bad luck: Don't keep me waiting.

Before she could react the caption of Message deleted was in front of her followed by a new message.

Bad Luck: Let me know when you're free

Too upset to be polite, she tossed her phone across the room, not furiously but for the sole purpose of pulling the device out of her hands.

She finished the movie and after some video games with her boyfriend, he went to his house, but not before giving her a tender kiss at the door of the bakery.

“You know? I can understand why he wants you in his life and I know that it is important to you, I hope you can solve it” And with that he got into her car leaving Marinette feeling shaky. This boy was an angel or what?

He quickly went up to his room after saying goodbye to his parents and transformed to go on patrol. The anger over Chat's message had dissipated just a little but at least she didn't feel like hitting him anymore, she hoped that feeling would last… It didn't.

When he quietly landed on the monument's beam, he couldn't help noticing that Chat was already sitting there, what caught his attention was a small wooden box next to him That can't be good

“Hi Chat, are you ready to talk?” Ladybug swallowed trying to ease the lump that had formed in her throat

“I already said what had to say Ladybug, here the only question is what are you going to do” the chat voice sounded calm and there was no trace of the previous anger.

“You know that if it were up to me we would be best friends again as if this had not happened, but something tells me that it is not what you want”

“You have always been a smart girl bug”

Ladybug took a slow breath before continuing.

“I won't go out with you. You are part of my life, I adore you and you are my best friend in the world but I do not feel the same and have a relationship that I do not want to have, just because I want to make you happy and in my life it will not only hurt me, it would hurt you and I'm not going to do it” she sigh sadly, waiting for an answer.

“I guess that decides it then” Chat walked over and placed the small wooden box in her hands and took the ring from him between her fingers.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Ladybug's panicked voice made Chat stop but she didn't let go of his ring.

“I can't just be the friend or the fighting partner you want us to be so I'm quitting” he didn't pull his ring again but Ladybug's expression was pure fury.

“Are you crazy? So is it all or nothing? Are you going to give up all this just because I didn't agree to date you?” Ladybug was seeing red and approached him with the firm intention of hitting him but a part of her brain still worried about the stupid cat and stop her.

“Ladybug I cannot be Chat Noir if you are dating someone else, it would be hypocritical of me, you have always known how I feel about you, I took a risk telling you again so if it is all your choice”

Ladybug thought that her jaw might hit the ground hearing all that, she could partially understand the fact that he was upset and they might not have the same confidence after this, but giving up his duty to Paris was not only painful it was also insulting as a superhero.

“My choice? Just because I didn't want to go out with you? Because I did expect a little support from my best friend? A friend who by the way helps to woo other girls or solve their relationship problems over the years” Ladybug's volume rise more and more as did her anger, she no longer wanted to be subtle “You mean that actually You were never my friend? You were just there waiting for an opportunity that I clearly told you you wouldn't have? If that's the case, you don't deserve to be a hero after this”

Chat just looked at her like she was a little girl throwing a tantrum.

“Is that your last word?” He said slowly, clearly meant to say something else but Ladybug's increasingly angry face made him change his mind.

“Know something? Yes. It's my last decision as guardian to take you off the black cat ring, if you want everything to be my fault, fine. I don't have enough patience to keep dealing with this. You do not understand how much I suffered this week not being able to talk to you but if our relationship would be like this now I prefer not to have anything with you” he extended her hand in front of her with the palm up so that the boy would give him the ring.

Judging from the shocked expression on Chat's face he didn't expect her to accept her resignation but too proud to admit it he removed his ring causing a blinding green light. When the light disappeared Ladybug couldn't believe what she saw.

“Felix?” Her voice came out strangled and new tears formed in her eyes this time not out of anger Before she managed to say something Chat ... Felix opened his mouth.

“I'm glad you know who I am My Lady” The previously affectionate nickname sounded like a curse because of the poison in his voice- Now if it's not too much to ask ... - Before he managed to say something else, a loud blow to his face interrupted him, Ladybug blinked in surprise before noticing that it was Plagg who had just hit Felix.

“Shut your mouth kid, I never thought I would regret choosing you but you are proof that even a millennial god can make stupid decisions” he quickly flew away until he was on Ladybug's shoulder “let's get out of here bug, before I regret it leaveing him alive”

Ladybug knew that Plagg didn't really hurt him but she didn't really want to push his luck so with a quick nod and without saying goodbye because she didn't trust the firmness of his voice, she took his yo-yo and left in the direction of her room, leaving a furious blond boy on top of the Eiffel tower

**Author's Note:**

> How about that plot twist. Hope you liked it and didn't guess it ahead of time
> 
> Now a little comment for my therapy. 
> 
> I write these stories in a therapeutic way, and the reason why this story is important to me is because it is true. even texting moment was literally what happened My best friend turned his back on me afther 5 years when I started dating my current boyfriend (Which I love because he reads all my stories and is the best). The point is that it was horrible, I felt betrayed for months and decided to write this to heal and have a clouser. Adding in the fact that when he saw Ladybug, he said that he and I were like Tikki and Plagg (He was super dark and I am a total sunshine) since we were very opposites and balanced each other.
> 
> And that's it, a part of my life that nobody asked for, but that makes me appreciate this story a lot.
> 
> I'm still debating whether to add a second part, talking about the boyfriend. Tell me what you think about it.


End file.
